


Lies

by Hesesols



Series: Angst [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adultery, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesesols/pseuds/Hesesols
Summary: Day11of Ichiruki month 2020He's heard enough from her.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872628
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ichiruki Month!





	Lies

.

He pushes her up against the wall. With a growl, he pins her hands to the empty space above her head with one hand, and decides that the look of slack-jaw desperation, violet eyes- pupils blown, swirling with barely-hidden arousal suits her.

"Stop."

He snorts. She can keep feeding herself lies, make up enough excuses for the both of them but he won't.

Shinigamis lie.

All those pretty little promises that she makes then breaks; he learned the hard way not to fall prey to her words. So he'll simply take what he wants and give her what she needs.

It's not like she's really in a position to object. He'll be kind, he thinks- he'll even let her come.

.

_… if she's cooperative enough._

.

His mind is feverish, positively salivating over the thought of marking her, staking his claim over her pale skin- the expanse of it so warm and soft under his fingertips. There's a strangled moan that she desperately tries to keep reined in when his tongue dips a little lower down her cleavage, circles the tip of her straining nipple through the breezy material and sucks.

She arches her back instinctively to offer him more and he pulls away to look into her glittery eyes as he taunts, "Are you even trying, Rukia? You're not even wearing a bra under this dress."

He tugs at the straps on her shoulder, growling approvingly when they come undone and the sight of her perky tits, just the perfect handful for him is enough to make his cock twitch.

He unbuckles his belt.

.

"What will Renji say when I tell him about his slutty wife? About how you came on to me in my own house- willingly–" a sharp painful tug on her nipples makes her squirm and mewl– "with nothing but a slip dress on?"

"S-Shut up."

His chuckles are dark and throaty.

Her protests are weak. She's weak at her knees for him. There is no bite to her words and that makes her just as guilty.

Even with the top of her dress undone she's still nowhere as naked as he wants her to be but that can be remedied. He hikes up her sundress to her waist and in one swift move, tugs her panties down to her ankles, exposing her bare sex to his greedy eyes.

She hisses and struggles against his hold, keeps her legs close to cover herself up.

But not on his watch, he smirks; large hand sliding to grip at the back of her knee and parts her closed thighs. His own hardness settles between the gap as he coaxes her to wrap her legs around him, digs his fingers hard into the meat of her flesh and keeps them there when she doesn't comply.

The glare she shoots him is withering but he shrugs it off. He's not the one being manhandled, the one being torn between desires and morals. He's made peace with himself long ago. Why can't she do the same?

The Hollow at the back of his mind is gleeful and sadistic.

_Damn! Didn't know you had it in you King._

But he's beyond caring at this point.

.

"S-Stop pleas-e! W-We can't!"

She can scream all she wants. They're the only ones home. She's weakly pushing back against him and he growls, annoyed that she would fight him even now.

He grinds his still-clothed sex against hers, making her choke on her words. It's magical in the responses it evokes from her- the way her hands are suddenly free to fist at the roots of his hair, the way she throws her head back to moan and bucks her hips to meet his shallow thrusts. The fight seeps out of her and he knows why. The delicious friction is incentive enough for her to keep her legs coiled about him and she does it willingly.

Lust glazes over in her eyes and he shifts her higher, makes use of her lack of resistance to slide his callused fingers inside of her, watching her burn and thrash from the onslaught of emotions as the fingers curl and pump.

She is her own damnation- wretched and despicable to the core, corrupted by her sickly desires. It corrupts them and renders them more beasts than humans, bereft of morals and beholden only to their instincts and desires.

Good, he thinks; maybe now she'll know what it feels like to be him- to be trapped on this mundane plane of existence, constantly burning from his want of her. No reprieve in sight until he is naked and buried within her.

"Fuck!"

She is so wet. His fingers are coated in her slickness and he keeps his eyes on her, sees her gulping and shaking when he brings them to his mouth and licks them clean.

The taste of her is heady and ripe on his tongue and all he wants to do is to sink into her, to mark her and make her see things the way he does- that between the two of them, there is no room for another, no room for lies or denial.

Their passion, the attraction they have for each other suspends them in this cycle of wretched desires and untold wants.

"Tell me again that you don't want me, Rukia. That you don't want this."

She is mewling, crying softly in desperate whines as she grinds herself on him. All resemblance of dignity and pretence of sanity gone, in its place- there is only one truth worth mentioning and it's that she aches for him- for his lips, his touch, his cock- to fill her up and drown out the world.

"P-Please."

"That's what I thought."

He is sheathed to the hilt in her pussy and oh God, how he missed this. He almost chokes at the sensation. The way her walls squeeze and clench around his cock- tighter and warmer than he ever remembers it being and the sound of her moans threatens to send him over the edge. He groans and grunts, sweat dripping his brow as he sets the vigorous pace for them, sinking into her- deep and fast, pulling out only to slam back harder.

"Fuck! Does he do this to you too? Does Renji know how you like it rough?"

She couldn't find her voice. Ragged breathy moans come together to form the syllables of his name and he nips at her tender nipples with his teeth to gain her attention.

"Go on. Answer me."

_"Ngghhh…"_

It's the start of something- a protest, an objection, a reply to his question but it is all that she manages. He growls, it's not enough to satisfy him. He pauses the gruelling, painful snap of his hips and jerks her jaw upwards to meet his molten gaze and asks her again.

"Answer me, Rukia. Who's fucking your brains out right now?"

The look in her eyes is pleading. Tears glistening in the corners of her dark eyes and he licks them away. She is on the verge of begging. She wants to come so badly that he knows she'll do anything, get down on all fours and take it from behind if she has to.

His balls tighten at the thought.

The head of his cock dips just below her puffy lower lips and she is whining, body writhing against his hold, trying to impale herself on his hardened length and he growls, jerking her by her hair and prompting her again.

"Say it, Rukia. Tell me who's fucking your brains out right now or I won't let you come."

He applauds her- truly he does for the effort she puts into denying herself pleasure. Silly little Shinigami- does she not see how futile her resistances are?

His fingers slither from their perch along her inner thigh to curl inside of her. One- she groans, biting down on her lower lip so hard that it becomes bloodless; two, she's whimpering, drool dripping down the corner of her mouth as she grinds against them, a frustrated whine leaves her at the stillness of those digits- they're not nearly thick nor long enough to give her what she wants and they both know it.

"I-I-chi- _urghh-_ "

He levels a sadistic grin at her and crooks his fingers just so.

_"Say it."_

At the count of three, she breaks down.

"Y-You."

Satisfaction purrs and coils at him. He smirks, planting a bruising kiss on her lips before he pats at her cheeks and tells her, "Good girl."

If nothing else, he is at least a man of his word and makes good on his promise.

The combination of his sharp teeth, erotic brushes of his fingers against her clit and frantic thrusts proves deadly and Rukia never even stood a chance as her sex clenches and she wrenches her mouth away from his as her orgasm- the first of many rips through her.

Her walls clamp tight and Ichigo gives in.

He falls apart with a shuddering gasp of her name and they slump into an intangible pile of limbs and hair.

.

The smell of sex and sweat fills the room.

His now-flaccid member slides out from her. Dark eyes gleaming as milky white semen trickles down her inner thigh.

Perversely, he pushes the sticky fluid back into her with his fingers and doesn't stop until he's satisfied. Only then, does he chance a glimpse at her naked body- marked with love bites and bruises and he wonders how she's going to convince Renji this time.

Her chest is still heaving, breathless and panting- still dazed when he scoops her onto his lap and kisses her sweetly on her lips. She doesn't fight him when he slips the dress completely off her and carries her into the shower.

.

.

"Remember this, Rukia. Renji may be your husband. But I'm your lover and only _I_ can give you what you need."

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **you can tell me anything, I won't listen, though**
> 
> Sometimes a girl just wants to write angsty shameless smut. Leave her be.


End file.
